


Jealousy

by Merci



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non Consensual, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is a horny teenager and jerks off while fantasizing about many people.  Hichigo feels ignored and proves to his King there is only one person for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yael](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yael).



> **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Ichigo, Hichigo, or Bleach, they belong to Kubo Tite.
> 
> This is written as a Christmas gift for Yael. She has created some lovely art for me and I wanted to return the favour. She asked me for something more violent than my usual style, and for it to be short and easy to read. I really hope that I have succeeded!
> 
> (I’m sorry, I can’t write a real and true rape scene. I genuinely do not like rape and cannot put myself into that kind of mindset.) This is more violent than I usually do. Written that way (hopefully) to Yael’s satisfaction. Just so you know, if you’re squeamish about my other violent stories, this is definitely not for you.

Ichigo tightened his fists in his bed sheets as he closed his eyes. He was so tired, he might have been dreaming. He was alone in the darkness of his room, lying naked in bed. Whether he was dreaming or not, it was the right time when he could jerk off without anyone interrupting him.

The orange-haired man shuddered, feeling his skin prickle as he took a shaking breath. He stretched out on the soft bed beneath him. In the darkness, he spread his legs a little, feeling the tell-tale stirrings of an erection pooling between his legs and he half-wished someone was waiting in the darkness to help him. He didn’t care who – there were so many people he wished would touch him. He turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he trailed a hand along his body, reaching for his half-hard erection that waited impatiently against his thigh.

“Oh, yeah…” he half-moaned. It felt so right. If only someone could be there to do it for him…

Ichigo squeaked when he felt something come out of the darkness. A strong hand wrapped around his cock, squeezing tightly and he muffled a groan as the fingers ground into his erection.

“Who the…?” Ichigo’s eyes flew open and he peered in the darkness. There, hovering over his bed was a man. The ghostly face was a pale reflection of himself, wearing white shinigami robes and golden eyes that burned in the darkness. Ichigo squirmed back as the hollow continued grinning, his white fingers digging into his cock.

“Yer such a slut, King.”

Ichigo frowned and tried to sit up. There was pain in his cock when he moved, but he tried to hit the other man anyways. “Shut up.”

Hichigo tisked. “What, just because I’m not Renji or Chad or that snob from the sixth division, yer not gonna spread em’ fer me?” Hichigo leered forward, pressing his hand against Ichigo’s chest and forcing him down. “Ya jerk off while fantasizin’ about those guys. How about havin’ some _real_ fun wit’ me?” He didn’t wait for Ichigo to answer. The substitute shinigami was naked and ready for him. The white hollow released his cock and crawled up to sit on his chest. He held his human down and leaned over him with burning yellow eyes. “Ya can’t ignore me anymore, King.” He grinned widely and licked his lips with a blue tongue. The orange-haired man watched him with wide, horrified eyes as the white hollow reached back to dig his claws into Ichigo’s meaty thigh.

Ichigo screamed. He twisted under the hollow, trying to escape, but he was too weak to resist. Controlling the hollow took all his strength. He was too weakened right then. He couldn’t do it. He growled in frustration and hissed in the deathly pale face. “What are you doing?”

The hollow didn’t budge. He grinned widely and lifted his hand to his face, licking the blood from his fingertips. “Wanna taste, King?” he pushed the bloodied digits into Ichigo’s mouth.

The human bit down. The hollow smiled. He ripped his fingers out of Ichigo’s red-tinted mouth and leaned to pick something up from beside them; Zangetsu. The hollow grabbed at the white wrappings that covered the handle and trailed free, creating a white tail for the black weapon.

Ichigo remembered how Hichigo fought with the sword. The hollow liked swinging the blade by the tail. He enjoyed using Zangetsu in ways that Ichigo had never thought of.

“What are you doing?” Ichigo asked, trying to look brave, but feeling the fear plain in his voice. His skin prickled when the pale creature tied his wrists together above his head. He strained to move his arms, but the weapon was heavy. Too heavy. How was that possible? “What’re you doing?!” he asked, feeling the panic rising in his chest.

The hollow just grinned and moved down his body, pulling his knees apart and exposing Ichigo’s erection. “Seems ya like the rough treatment, huh, King?”

“No, don’t!” Ichigo turned his face, his cheeks stung with embarrassment. His body betrayed him and arched up. He craved the touch, even though he didn’t want it. His body was just horny. He was a horny teenager and he couldn’t help himself. He may have been a prisoner of his erection, but he still had the freedom to scream in agony when the hollow’s fingers clawed at him again. He could feel the nails dragging along his legs, felt the blood leaking free and staining his bed.

The hollow crouched between his legs. Hichigo grinned widely as he scratched the underside of Ichigo’s thighs, leading back to his ass and the ring of muscle between his legs. He spat onto Ichigo’s ass, a thick glob of saliva that glistened in the darkness. Then he leaned back and positioned his dick against Ichigo’s entrance.

The orange-haired shinigami looked down with wide eyes, bracing for the pain as he pulled against his bonds. He didn’t know if he could take the pain. Pain in training was one thing, but he didn’t know--

Ichigo’s scream tore through the room as Hichigo thrust inside him in one sharp movement. His throat cracked around the sound as the other man, the pale ghost that looked just like him, began fucking him raw. His body clenched around the invasion, trying to keep the hollow out.

He just pulled him in further. Tighter.

He twisted his hands above his head, feeling the weight of his own weapon keeping him down. It was as if Zangetsu wanted him like this – experiencing the abuse.

Ichigo bit his lip, his body wracked with pain. His penis flopped to the side and he could smell the blood from where he had been cut on his legs. Hichigo bowed forward to bite at Ichigo’s throat. The pain sparked across his vision and he saw red.

Ichigo did not like this, and yet, he couldn’t deny that the hollow knew how to manipulate his body. He was a part of Ichigo and knew the secret pleasures that the substitute shinigami had ever considered. Ichigo’s mouth chanted no, but his body arched up in a delicious scream for more.

 _More, fuck me harder_ , his chest heaved with every breath. The hollow made him want this, made him love it. His body was a quivering mass of pain, bruised and shaking. He could feel that pale cock driving into him and he clenched down around it, feeling it slide inside anyways. Hichigo drew back for a moment, smearing the pinkish blood around on his cock, making sure Ichigo could see him.

Ichigo tried again to break his bonds as Hichigo began to fuck him again. He pulled against the weight of his sword, but the cold metal remained silent and heavy. It was as if Zangetsu was helping Hichigo. The weapon held him down while Hichigo laughed, his blue tongue hanging out of his mouth as he pounded relentlessly into Ichigo’s waiting ass. Ichigo turned his head, biting back the scream that grew in his throat. The hollow fucked his ass in a brutal rhythm that broke him. His thoughts, all Ichigo’s horny thoughts meant nothing when Hichigo was there fucking _him_.

He turned his head, glaring up into the laughing yellow eyes of the other man. His hollow. His twin. He could see jealousy in those eyes and he arched up into his touch. Ichigo panted heavily as Hichigo reached across his chest, scratching bloody marks across his left side. ‘He’s marking me…’ Ichigo thought hazily as his body arched up. Hichigo ripped him open, driving against his prostate in a cruel way that made him forget everything else. Everything, but Hichigo.

“Yer mine!” Hichigo growled, taking his King’s erection and pumping it in time with his thrusts. “The only one you ever need is me. I get ya out of the tough situations, King. Don’t forget me when yer touchin’ yerself like this.” He roughly jerked Ichigo’s cock, making his point just as the orange-haired shinigami cried out.

Shoots of milky-white come shot across his stomach and dribbled down Hichigo’s fingers. Ichigo groaned as he moved his hips, trying to ride the wave a moment longer before he crashed back on his bed, just as he could feel Hichigo coming inside him.

The white hollow arched above him. He was licking his lips with his blue tongue as his hot essence coated Ichigo’s insides.

“Ah… ah…” the substitute shinigami panted. His body was no-longer horny, and now the pain set in. He rolled to the side, moaning as his legs burned from the deep cuts. His chest felt wet and when he looked down, he could see the red blood leaking from his cuts. “Owwww,” he moaned and looked up to Zangetsu who still lay above him.

However, now his arms weren’t tied down. He could touch his chest, feel the blood. He looked down to the hollow, but Hichigo was gone.

Ichigo was alone in the darkness of his room. Alone, bloody, and feeling dirty. “Where the hell?” he looked around his room, but he really was alone. He scratched his head, wondering if it had been a dream.

He rubbed his chest again. The blood was real, and the marks Hichigo had carved into him would scar. The hollow had found a way to affect his body, marking him. Ichigo hung his head, how would he explain this?

He could almost hear Hichigo laughing in his mind.

He couldn't.


End file.
